1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networks and, more particularly, to efficiently performing user storage virtualization for data stored among a plurality of solid-state storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer memory storage and data bandwidth increase, so does the amount and complexity of data that businesses daily manage. Large-scale distributed storage systems, such as data centers, typically run many business operations. A datacenter, which also may be referred to as a server room, is a centralized repository, either physical or virtual, for the storage, management, and dissemination of data pertaining to one or more businesses. A distributed storage system may be coupled to client computers interconnected by one or more networks. If any portion of the distributed storage system has poor performance, company operations may be impaired. A distributed storage system therefore maintains high standards for data availability and high-performance functionality.
The distributed storage system comprises physical volumes, which may be hard disks, solid-state devices, storage devices using another storage technology, or partitions of a storage device. Software applications, such as a logical volume manager or a disk array manager, provide a means of allocating space on mass-storage arrays. In addition, this software allows a system administrator to create units of storage groups including logical volumes. Storage virtualization provides an abstraction (separation) of logical storage from physical storage in order to access logical storage without end-users identifying physical storage.
To support storage virtualization, a volume manager performs input/output (I/O) redirection by translating incoming I/O requests using logical addresses from end-users into new requests using addresses associated with physical locations in the storage devices. As some storage devices may include additional address translation mechanisms, such as address translation layers which may be used in solid state storage devices, the translation from a logical address to another address mentioned above may not represent the only or final address translation. Redirection utilizes metadata stored in one or more mapping tables. In addition, information stored in one or more mapping tables may be used for storage deduplication and mapping virtual sectors at a specific snapshot level to physical locations. The volume manager may maintain a consistent view of mapping information for the virtualized storage. However, a supported address space may be limited by a storage capacity used to maintain a mapping table.
The technology and mechanisms associated with chosen storage disks determines the methods used by a volume manager. For example, a volume manager that provides mappings for a granularity level of a hard disk, a hard disk partition, or a logical unit number (LUN) of an external storage device is limited to redirecting, locating, removing duplicate data, and so forth, for large chunks of data. One example of another type of storage disk is a Solid-State Disk (SSD). An SSD may emulate a HDD interface, but an SSD utilizes solid-state memory to store persistent data rather than electromechanical devices as found in a HDD. For example, an SSD may comprise banks of Flash memory. Accordingly, a large supported address space by one or more mapping tables may not be achieved in systems comprising SSDs for storage while utilizing mapping table allocation algorithms developed for HDDs.
In view of the above, systems and methods for efficiently performing storage virtualization for data stored among a plurality of solid-state storage devices are desired.